Anime Scene 25
*Priscilla–Clare arc: ** 24: Critical Point II ** 25: For Whose Sake ** 26: To the Successors Cold open Within an active volcano, Clare and Priscilla sword-fight to the death. Flashback In her confused mind, Priscilla remembers killing Teresa. She also confuses the memory of Teresa with the Yoma that killed her family. From the volcano's edge, Isley watches the one-sided combat. Rescuers 'Clare's secret' As Miria, Deneve and Helen rush to the volcano, Deneve and Helen asks questions why Clare is so obsessed with Priscilla. Miria reveals that Clare has the flesh and blood of a warrior, instead of a Yoma. And that warrior is Teresa of the Faint Smile, the No. 1 that Priscilla killed. 'Catch-up' Meanwhile, Raki helps carry Jean as they struggle to follow the warriors' trail. Volcano 'First defeat' Despite greater and greater Yoma power levels, Clare gets beaten back by Priscilla. Clare lies crumpled in defeat. Clare awakened But before Priscilla can kill Clare, Miria, Deneve and Helen arrive. Priscilla greets them. They attack, Miria cutting off one of Priscilla's wings. 'Yoma power vortex' In the distance, Jean and Raki see the huge amount of Yoma Power shooting up from the volcano. Jean carries Raki and races toward the volcano. 'Bigger surprise' Everyone is startled to see Priscilla evolving into a giant. During battle, she captures Miria, then severs the limbs of Deneve and Helen. She drops Miria to earth. 'Comeback' Clare sees her comrades lying unconscious. She picks herself up, having flashbacks as to why she seeks Priscilla's death. Clare awakens even further, evolving into a multi-bladed, winged being. Jean and Raki finally reach the volcano's interior. Clare awakens further Raki is horrified by the fighting between Priscilla and Clare. Additional details 'Cast' *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Raki:' Dirk Stollberg (de), Todd Haberkorn (en-us), Rémi Caillebot (fr), Andrea Oldani (it) Motoki Takagi (ja), Anthony Steven San Juan (tl) *'Jean:' Tanya Kahana (de), Laura Bailey (en-us), Benedetta Ponticelli (it), Kotono Mitsuishi (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Priscilla:' Josephine Schmidt (de), Brina Palencia (en-us), Jolanda Granato (it), Aya Hisakawa (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Miria:' Silvia Mißbach (de), Monica Rial (en-us), Agnès Manoury (fr), Lorella De Luca (it), Kikuko Inoue (ja), Nica Rojo (tl) *'Deneve:' Heike Beeck (de), Caitlin Glass (en-us), Maïa Michaud (fr), Tania De Domenico (it), Hana Takeda (ja), Kim Pomeda (tl) *'Helen:' Gundi Eberhard (de), Jamie Marchi (en-us), Alessandra Karpoff (it), Miki Nagasawa (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) 'Manga versus anime' *Entire storyline original to the anime 'Video' *Italy version of Clare fighting Priscilla in volcano *Japan version of Miria, Deneve and Helen fighting Priscilla in volcano References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime